przygodyreksiafandomcom-20200213-history
Reksio-Miasto SeKretów 2
CoS2-'kolejna gra przygodowa(już 7) z Serii Przygód Reksia. thumb|left|200px|Logo thumb|left|280px|Zwiastun Fabuła Ogólnie wiadomo że będą 4 epizody, prolog i epilog. Prace nad grą 2011 1 kwietnia Pewnego dnia... Pojawiła się wiadomość: Prace nad MS 2 rozpoczęte! A na forum: 1 kwi 2011 14:54 '"Dzięki ogromnemu sukcesowi Miasta Sekretów na platformie iPad i iPhone, podjeliśmy decyzję o kontynuacji. Więcej szczegółów wkrótce."-tak zaczął się ten temat. Został napisany przez MarcinaO. Na stronie Reksia pojawiło się: 4.04.2011 "Dzięki ogromnemu sukcesowi Miasta Sekretów na platformie iPad i iPhone podjeliśmy decyzję o kontynuacji serii.Powstanie też oczywiście wersja PC. City of Secrets spodobał się bardzo Apple i zostaliśmy wyróżnieni na pierwszej stronie iTunes i MacStora na całym świecie. Oceny użytkowników są najwyższe z możliwych." Z początku nikt nie wierzył - 1 IV to Prima Aprilis... Ale rozpoczęło się 4 IV 2011. Prace trwają. 22 kwi 2011 11:46 thumb|Ten tajemniczy budynek, który zauważył bot. Użytkownik forum, Bot, zauważył na angielskiej stronie AidemMedia pierwszy obrazek z gry CoS 2. Jest na nim budynek z czerwonymi flagami i telewizory, w których jest obraz dobrze wykarmionego szczura w okularach i zbroi (początkowo userzy myśleli, że był to pies). Użytkownicy zastanawiają się: Hm....mi się to kojarzy z jakim domem wynalazcy czy coś takiego-Kacper98 Wygląda na jakaś bazę... Może jak dotąd nieznana część miasta...-Patra A mi to trochi przypomina trochę przebudowany ratusz. Nie jestem pewien, bo nie mam RIMS-super reksiu mi to wygląda na bazę nowego wroga reksia...-lobon AidemMedia nie zdradziło, co przedstawia. Jest na forum Reksia temat, w którym można składać pomysły. Pan MarcinO dał parę pomysłów na fabułę MS 2, np. że Szczury i Krety będą sprzymierzeńcami. Na angielskiej stronie AidemMedia ukazał się następujący tekst: Można kopać? Kret Kretes powraca w pokręcono-zakręconej kontynuacji - Miasto Sekretów - 00 (podwójne 0 - double oh). Chwyć łopatę i inne sprzęty tajnych agentów i kop głęboko w podziemnej głębi tajemnic, podstępów, i szalonych zagadek które zmuszą cię pójść po rozum do głowy i rozbawią Cię do łez , płacz ... ze śmiechu, oczywiście. Poszukaj bonusowych wskazówek na naszej stronie internetowej i na Facebooku w ciągu najbliższych miesięcy. '83.28.250.250 08:03, lip 7, 2011 (UTC) Tłumaczenie: dawid6, Traktor' 1 sie 2011 13:18 Pan Babcia Reksia dał kilka screenów z powstającej gry, oraz projekty dwóch postaci: Kretesa, oraz tajemniczego Gerata from Rathole Wiadomość od Tomasz Hechliński (czyt. Babcia Reksia): Prosto z działu produkcyjnego, świeży wyciek z lini i montażowej „Miasto Sekretów 2”, nad którą w pocie czoła pracownicy aideMMedia śrubka po śrubce skł adają najnowszą część gry. Miejmy nadzieje, że tym razem pójdzie im szybciej niż ostatnio. Wprowadzili śmy nowy system motywacji, biczowanie, jak na razie sprawdza się wyśmienicie. Trzy plansze, jedna już znana ale w zmienionej form ie, druga zaś zupełnie nowa zaś trzeci pojawiła się już wcześniej na forum w okrojonej wersji. Małe in fo odnośnie ostatniej planszy. Tajemnicza postać na plakacie / teleekranie to przywódca szczurów Kim R at Il, zapewne domyślacie się, że jest to plansza p rzedstawiająca jedną z lokacji w państwie szczurów. Dodatkowo nieco odświeżony projekt Kretesa oraz zu pełnie nowy bohater niejaki Gerat from Rathole. Jes teśmy bardzo ciekawi waszej opinii na temat lokacji oraz bohaterów! Kretes small.jpg|Kret Kretes, obrazek udostępniony przez Babcia Reksia Gerat_small.jpg|Gerat from Rathole - szczur. Projekt udostępniony przez Babcia Reksia molemart_small.jpg|Mole Mart - sklep samoobsługowy. Obrazek udostępniony przez Babcia Reksia Metro smalll.jpg|Metro w podziemnym mieście. Obrazek udostępniony przez pana Babcia Reksia 11 lipca 2011 Kacper98 wszedł na amerykańską stronę AidemMedia i po kliknięciu na City of Secrets 2 jego oczom ukazały tójwymiarowe postacie przedstawione wcześniej przez Babcię Reksia w 2D i tekst, który, po przetłumaczeniu przez dawida6, brzmiał: Czasami zdarza się, że świetne przygody mają bardzo niewinny początek. Szczerze mówiąc, prawie zawsze tak jest. Więc ... dla uczczenia tego niezmiennego schematu, to samo dzieje się w tej części. Pewnej nocy osobnik zwany Kret Kretes, niezbyt inteligentny i niezbyt miły bohater, został brutalnie obudzony ze swojego słodkiego snu przez straszny hałas. Lęk zacisnął lodowate pazury na jego sercu i kiedy bohater miał właśnie wykonać taktyczny odwrót, doszło do niego co się właśnie dzieje. Jego najbardziej imponujący mięsień tworzył te wszystkie dziwne dźwięki domagając się przekąski. Problem był w tym, że w przygodówce nic nie jest łatwe. Lodówka była pusta, a grafik nie narysował spiżarni. I oczywiście autor już przyszedł z pomysłem, jak uczynić życie naszego bohatera trudnym. Biedny Kret był nieświadomy kłopotów, które czekały go na jego drodze. Tajni agenci, przyjaciele tajnych agentów, chytre szczury, przodkowie i niesławny Gerat ze szczurzej dziury... To dopiero początek przygody, która nie może zmienić oblicza gier przygodowych, ale nadal powinna dostarczyć wielu godzin świetnej zabawy. Miasto SeKretów 2 to kontynuacja gry docenionej przez prasę i graczy na całym świecie. To odświeżony klasyczny schemat przygodówki. Druga część kontynuuje najbardziej interesujące i najbardziej udane elementy poprzedniej, a także dodaje również własne zaskakujące nowe elementy. 12 sierpnia 2011 15:21 thumb|208px|Her Spitzel, we własnej osobie.thumb|left|270px|Tajemnicza lokacja, o której nic na razie nie wiemy. Ciekawy jest napis "CASTLE" i "Old dam" Mamy nowe dwa screeny, jeden to tajemnicze miejsce, wejście do kopalni, ze znakami "", a drugi przedstawia szczura, o nie jakim imieniu Herr spitzel (po niemiecku Szpieg), ambasadora kulturalnego Państwa Szczurów, ale to chyba nie jest jego prawdziwe zadanie. 13 siepnia 2011 10:57 ﻿ Pan MarcinO wyjaśnił kilka rzeczy: Hitleryzm - nie będzie i proszę o skończenie tego wątku Nuda, bo będzie znowu pokopane - w poprzednich częściach też zaczynało się z podwórka.. Obalanie systemu - nie będzie Berlin - jest czegoś symbolem - niekoniecznie hitleryzmu. Co będzie: Kilkanaście nowych postaci ( może nawet kilkadziesiąt ) Kilka nowych "światów" Wersja Polska Cotygodniowe przecieki... CoS 3 ;-) 16:48 Pan MarcinO z okazji długiego weekendu dał nowe przecieki: ,,Cos to jest tylko tytuł - niestety stał się rozpoznawalny i kolejne części będą miały ten sam tytuł ( np cos 15 to może być City of Secrets - Star Wars ). Nie determinuje to miejsca akcji, zresztą zobaczycie to sami w Cos2. Z okazji długiego weekendu dorzucam jeszcze jeden przeciek - kolejna postać tym razem kobieta. Ma już swoje imię i nazwisko ale jak macie pomysły to piszcie. A oto pytanie smokosa: ,,Nowe lokacje i postacie fajne ale mam jedno pytanie do pana Marcina czy polska wersja oznacza 100% po polsku czy tylko dialogi a nazwy lokacji po angielsku?? Odp.: 100% po polsku i jeszcze jeden(tym razem bardziej ciekawostka o tej damię):To akurat jest mysz. Krety za tyDZIEŃ 22 sierpnia 2011 14:32 Użytkownik Babcia Reksia znów dał przeciek i to do tego wyjaśniający: Najnowszy przeciek. Zapewne wszyscy, którzy grali w pierwszą część Miasta sekretów pamiętają lokację „Nora Kretesa”. Czas płynie zaś Kretes przeprowadził drobny remont co zaowocowało tym co widać poniżej. Krys95 – Chmmmm ciekawa teoria, może warto przerobić scenariusz pod takie rozwiązanie? . IMimo wszystko celne spostrzeżenie jeśli chodzi o inspiracje podczas projektowania postaci. Euresanda – W Cos2 nie pojawią się postacie znane ze starych części. Na chwilę odniosę się do parodii wszelakich. Kierowane są one do graczy na całym świecie więc koncentrują się na znanych wszystkim elementach popkultury. Jednakże smaczki specjalnie dla polskich graczy na pewno się znajdą. Będzie też coś specjalnie przygotowane dla wszystkich, którzy znają i lubią starą serię gier. Adam.M Oraz zdjęcie: thumb|left|352px|Zdjęcie przedstawiające norę Kretesa. Zostało ono opisane przez użytkownika dawid6: Obrazek super. Widzę odnowione elementy - dywanik z hm... mordką owinięta chyba w stary dywan, klatka-winda (tam na górze, poza kadrem, rozumiem jest szpula z łańcuchem? No cóż, łańcuchów nigdy nie za wiele), miejsce dla chomika (będzie miał wyżerkę ), google, znaczy się gogle Kretesa, autoportret Kretesa (z okresu mroczno niebieskiego a'la Mona Lisa) oraz nieuprzątnięta radioaktywna ciecz (ale chyba nie dla kretów) Są też nowe elementy - wiatraczek, lodówka (pusta jak wyczytaliśmy z tłumaczenia), szafa, drabina, takie cuś w prawym dolnym (jakby koło od wozu, silnik UFO i nos renifera), zejście (lub wejście) najwyraźniej nowa droga do Pokopane oraz kalendarzyk ze zdjęciami Pokopane. i przez Euresandę: Mnie się nawet nawet podoba ten miś to nie zwykły miś, to ewok z Gwiezdnych Wojen powrót Jedi Pan Babcia Reksia odniósł się też do parodii wszelakich: Kierowane są one do graczy na całym świecie więc koncentrują się na znanych wszystkim elementach popkultury. Jednakże smaczki specjalnie dla polskich graczy na pewno się znajdą. Będzie też coś specjalnie przygotowane dla wszystkich, którzy znają i lubią starą serię gier. 22 sierpnia 2011 23:30 Pan MarcinO umieścił projekt nowego kreta. Jest to Sergio (wyjaśnienie poniżej)thumb|Postać przedstawiona przez pana MarcinaO. ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ 23 sierpnia 2011 08:16 Okazało się, że to Sergio i jest taki grymaśny z powodu marnego zarobku w Mole Marcie . Okazało się też, że pan Adam M. pisał z kont pana Babci Reksia i pana MarcinaO by dostarczyć nam najświeższe newsy. Dał też widok Sergia z przodu i z tyłu. Z powodu zdemaskowania przez Kretesa Burmistrza sprzedaż sera dramatycznie spadła i Sergio musiał zamknąć swój kram. Zaczął pracować w Mole Marcie, ale za głodową stawkę. Rozpoczął więc strajk i domaga się założenia związku zawodowego. Będzie z tym związany I epizod. Wiadomo również, że Miasto SeKretów 2 wyjdzie przed planowanym końcem świata.thumb|left|284px|Sergio z przodu i z tyłu 25 sierpnia 2011 08:10 Pan Adam.M umieścił dane dotyczące fabuły MS 2: Fabuła City of Secrets... No dobrze... Gra zawierać się będzie w 4 dość długich epizodach oraz prologu i epilogu. Stan progresu prac. Napisany jest cały szkielet fabuły gry. Dokładnie rozpisany ( pod prace programistyczne ) jest Prolog, epizod 1 & 2, trwają pracę nad epizodem 3. Jednak gra wyjdzie dopiero w przyszłym roku, gdyż pracownicy AM muszą od nowa wymodelować/narysować postacie i lokacje. 5 września 2011 18:55 thumb|400px|Finalna wersja piwnicy Kretesa Po dwóch ciągniących się tygodniach, AidemMedia zdecydowało się pokazać nam kolejny gameplay, który jest nad podziw spoilerem z gry. Dlaczego? ponieważ pan MarcinO pokazał nam finalną wersję piwnicy kreta Kretesa. Wyposażona w sprzęt agencki, nowy młynek dla chomika Dizla i nowy "ewok" na podłodze. 5 września 2011 20:17 Na forum mamy bystrych użytkowników... Frog98 na Facebookowym profilu AidemMedia odnalazł nową galerię zdjęć. Wśród nich jest porównanie Kretesa i Szczuro-Kretesa. Oto cała galeria: facebook1.jpg|Mole Mart facebook2.jpg|Kret Kretes i Szczur Kretes facebook3.jpg|Gerat from Rathole facebook4.jpg|Metro facebook5.jpg|Mole Mart AdamMag twierdzi, że wie co to za szczuro-kret. Kacper98 ma natomiast pewną teorię... thumb|left 2012 luty 2012 AdamMag zauważył informacje o nowej grze. Informacja dostępna na tej stronie Na forum rozpoczęła się rozmowa. Nowa gra AidemMedia, ŚCIŚLE związana z City of Secrets 2- co można wywnioskować z obrazków i opisów. Tytuł trochę drugi tytuł, ale nazwa gry to po prostu Skyline. Reiner Knizia, to niemiecki projektant gier planszowych (http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Reiner_Knizia). On pewnie zaprojektował grę, a AidemMedia zaprogramowała, dodała Kretesa i wydała. Gra jest pewnie gadżetem przed premierowym City of Secrets 2, ponoć dla tych którzy ją przejdą przewidziana w City of Secrets 2. Logiczno-zręcznościowa gra ma 56 poziomów podzielonych na 4 kategorie, wydana na iPad, iPhone i iPod w TRZECH językach (EN, PL i... DE). Tu rozmawiamy o tej grze Reiner Knizia's City of Secrets Skyline i o wszystkim co o niej wiemy. Mam nadzieję, że to dobry dział- gra jest ściśle związana z Miastem Sekretów 2... Zapraszam do dyskusji.-pisze AdamMag. Hm...nareszcie pierwszy od kilku miesięcy news Co o tym sądzę ? Cóż na pewno nie jest to super gra jak MS bo jest zupełnie z innej półki ...Logiczno Zręcznościowa ? Czyli można w jakimś sensie powiedzieć że mamy drugie RIKTTW (oczywiście trochę żartuje wiem że to i to co innego). No skoro gra ta ma być ŚCIŚLE związana z CoS 2 to warto w nią zagrać . Ale ona będzie w sklepach czy jak ( przepraszam jeśli to głupie pytanie ale nie do końca się orientuję )? . Gra wydaje mi się być trudna ale i interesująca. Zwłaszcza ta niespodzianka związana z CoS 2. Co to może być ? Sądzę że jakiś może wstęp to gry ... Jak się będzie zaczynała . Albo za tym murem (to co trzeba sprawić co za nim jest ...) będzie wielka gra CoS 2. Jakoś coś mi tak mówi . Cóż zobaczymy co to z niej będzie . No ale ona tak jakby jest dodatkiem ? Bo chyba liczymy ją jaką grę nowej serii ,no nie ? . Chyba możemy powiedzieć że ta gra symbolizuje nam to że CoS 2 jest już blisko ... Może już w marcu będzie w sklepach ? .-pisze Kacper98 ﻿''' 1. Za przejście gry dostajesz specjalny przedmiot w grze CoS2 2. Gra będzie dostępna tylko przez dystrybucję elektroniczną. 3. Gra to po prostu element kampanii marketingowej. 4. Gra nie będzie miała żadnej fabuły.-pisze Bot Mnie się wydaje, że takie małe coś powinni dodać na płytkę z Miastem Sekretów 2.Dystrybucja elektroniczna Kacper polega na tym, że klikasz "Zapłać" i "Pobierz" i gra jest na twoim komputerze.Czyli bez pudełka... bez chodzenia do sklepu... bez czekania na Pocztę Polską Jak AidemMedia opracuje wersje na Android (jeżeli w ogóle opracuje) to chętnie zagram, jestem nawet ciekawy- a AngryBirds i Fruit Nijnja stały się już dla mnie "za nudne" (i za trudne... xD)-pisze AdamMag O ile dobrze patrzę (bo chyba ślepy jeszcze nie jestem xD) na stronie Aidem zarówno Polskiej jak i Angielskiej nie ma żadnej wzmianki o tym że ,,dodatku'' . To nieco dziwnie no nie ? Zresztą przy każdym artykule tej gry skierowują na stronę AidemMedi na której jej nie ma XD. Dziwne...-zastanawia się Kacper98'' 8 luty 2012 Na oficjalnej stronie Aidem Media pojawił się opis Skyline i krótki filmik prezentujący gre. 10 luty 2012 Pierwszy przeciek w 2012 roku: Dawno nie było żadnego przecieku... Nic nie powiem na temat udostępnionych grafik, jestem ciekaw waszych domysłów Adam M. dostarczył kilka zdjęć. Przedstawiaja one (wbrew podejrzeniom, nie II, czyli drugiego) Kim-Rat-Il'a (czyt. kim rat il)-czyżby parodii poprzedniego władcy Korei? Kolejne przedstawiaja Cthula Hulhiskena-tajemniczą osmiornice. Ostatnie przedstawia rozbudowaną lokacje Ratusz. Między innymi sątam nowe pomniki, tajemnicze Tajemnicze Jezioro, nowe flagi, ukończony tunel, znak zakazu dla osmiornic i rozbudowany Pałac. Przed 1 kwietnia 2012 rok Na blogu Aidem Media w sekcji niewydane gry(Upcoming games) pojawił się napis Puzzle games: *Reiner Knizia’s – City of Secrets Pipes Pipes to jedna z trzech przedpremierowych gierek. Pierwszą było Skyline. 1 kwietnia zauważył to Kacper 98: Ostatnio przeszukując net i stronę Aidem znalazłem kolejną grą z udziałem pana Reinera . Mianowicie ,,Reiner Knizia’s – City of Secrets Pipes czyli kolejny mały dodatek przedpremierowy gry City of Secret 2 . Czyli nic innego tylko kolejna gra logiczna (chyba...). Tyle że teraz patrząc na tytuł będzie coś z rurami( ja sądzę że będzie to coś w stylu układania rur jak w grze Bolek i Lokek Korona Władzy ... tylko że oczywiście trudniejsze to będzie).Gra ta jeszcze nie wyszła ale zapewne wkrótce wyjdzie. Poza tym mają wyjść przecież trzy takie niezależne dodatki . Niedługo będzie drugi ... Na pewno więc jeżeli te wszystkie dodtaki wyjdą będzie MS2 . ''' Oby ..... Około 1 maja 2012 roku Na oficjalnej stronie aidem media pojawił się zwiastun Pipes i opis tej gierki. Gra PIPES jest już pokazana na stronie http://www.aidemmedia.com/... jest też zwiastun... muzyczka zrobiła na mnie dobre wrażenie-pisze AdamMag ﻿ Widziałem ten zwiastun i screen do City of Secret 2: Pipes i ten sterowiec kojarzy mi się z tym, który pokazał pan Adam M. na screenie z miastem, rzeką i szkieletami ryb... AM lubi kombinować xD-napisał dawid6﻿ ﻿9. lipca 2012 r. Nareszcie, po około pół roku czekania, pan MarcinO pokazał nam newsy, a właściwie zdjęcie... Z jakiej to gry? 500px|To właśnie jest to tajemnicze zdjęcie pokazane przez pana Marcina O. Komentarze userów: No oczywiście, że z CoS 2, nawet w linku jest. Wygląda mi to na jakieś tajne laboratorium albo lokację szalonego naukowca Nawet ten żółw w takim płaszczu... A w gablocie głowa Szaraka. Może to jakieś nawiązanie do FF (ale chyba miało nie być...). Ciekawe czy Kretes dosiądzie tą "maszynę latająca" (coś w stylu F16 xD). Chciałbym się zapytać o nazwę lokacji, imię żółwia-naukowca. I czy będzie on pomagał Kretesowi czy Kretes będzie musiał np. zwędzić mu samolot - dawid6 Ta winda... Przypomina mi windę z domu Alfredo.Hmm... - kari mata hari.w Tak to jest winda z domu Alfreda! Może w jego domu powstała jakaś tajna baza . Chociaż tak szczerze scena mi się nie podoba. Wygląda to trochę jakby były powklejane tam różne rzeczy.Przynajmniej ten pojazd. A też żółw? Czemu nie w 3D? Na prawdę scena ta jest bardzo dziwna...Może jeszcze nie dopracowana...Kretes na tym obrazku wygląda potwornie. Tak...staro. - Kacper98 Postać obok Kretesa skojarzyła mi się z Pingwinem z Batmana (też gruby, niski, ma cylinder, tylko Pingwin miał parasol, a nie laskę), więc możemy mieć jakąś następna parodię. Do tego fajnie, że będą te wykrzykniki nad postaciami, u których mamy jakieś zadanie. Sergio chyba nawiąże współpracę z farmerem Santiago, bo widać, że w sprzedaży ma same warzywa (?). Jeszcze odnośnie Pingwina to postać na screenie też ma szkiełko na oku, które nosił bohater z Batmana. No i ten garniturek i muszka też pasują do Cobblepota. - Luk Widać od razu, że jest to screen z CoS 2. Przedstawia nową lokację (bogato zdobioną różnymi ciekawymi rzeczami) i nową postać o nieznanym imieniu (na razie).W prawym górnym rogu widać pasek "Show levels", po którym można wywnioskować, że gra jest już gotowa do uruchamiania albo jest w fazie (prawie) testowej. Kretes dziwnie wygląda, jest jakby "wklejony", ale... W końcu to produkcja na skalę światową. 10 lipca 2012 r. Kacper98 odkrył ostatnią z trzech gierek przedpremierowych: City of Secrets Mosaic Dzisiaj odkryłem nową grę przedpremierową czyli:Reiner Knizia's:Mosaic.Czyli ostatnia już gra przedpremierowa (z tego co nam wiadomo). Gra to jak przeczytałem mozaika. Oto link do strony : {C}http://aidemmedia.com/mosaic{C} . A także: Obrazek z linku pana Marcina O. zmienił się na inne lokacje, już pokazywane, lecz tym razem z postaciami: MI3.jpg MI2.jpg 11 lipca Pan MarcinO napisał posta i dodał animację z gry: cos się rusza https://dl.dropbox.com/u/862468/COS2/FI.mov 2 listopada AdamMag wpadł na pomysł by napisać email do AidemMedia. Dziś napisałem do AidemMedia, bo na forum cicho i użytkownicy zatracają się w tym co piszą. Ku mojemu miłemu zdziwieniu, pan Marcin Olejarz odpisał mi bardzo szybko. Jego wiadomość nie była długa, ale wiele można się z niej dowiedzieć. Nie udostępnię jej bo jest "mało rozbudowana", ale to najważniejsze informacje, jakie otrzymałem: Produkcja zostanie wydana na początku grudnia, ze zmienionym jednym szczegółem (czytaj dalej, jeśli chcesz wiedzieć jakim) Będą cztery epizody (do pobrania), nie jestem pewien jak to będzie z wersją na PC Te epizody mają być bardzo długie Pliki gry ważą ponad 4 GB (z tego co się orientuję to Miasto Sekretów 1 na Androida ważyło około 300 MB, a na PC około 1 GB więc coś to znaczy ) Drugi epizod zostanie wydany w 4-5 tygodni po pierwszym Więcej dowiemy się na początku przyszłego tygodnia To tyle, jeśli chodzi o to, co zrozumiałem z wiadomości (mało rozbudowanej) Przepraszam, za jakiekolwiek błędy ponieważ wracam z cmentarza samochodem i nie widzę klawiatury laptopa. 5 listopada Wpierw informacja od Babci Reksia o poszukiwaniu beta testerow, a kilka minut potem taka informacja od Adama M.:Dzień dobry Produkcja powoli acz nieubłaganie zmierza do finału i to jest ten czas kiedy ja już większość swoich prac wykonałem i mam nieco więcej czasu na sprawy "wokoło Cosiowe". Wiem, zaniedbałem was bardzo ostatnimi czasy i postaram się nieco to nadrobić. Moi drodzy czy macie jakieś pytania, na które mógłbym odpowiedzieć? Pytania: ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Witamy . Jest mi bardzo miło że pan odwiedził nasze forum. Mam pytania na które pewnie większość użytkowników chciało by zadać... 1. Czy rzeczywiście MS2 ma wyjść już w grudniu? 2.Czy będzie demo MS2? 3. Czy w grze wystąpi Reksio...? Z góry bardzo dziękuje za odpowiedzi (Kacper98) ﻿ Dołączam się do pytań o demo i date premiery (4.)a także czy gra w google play bedzie płatna(Dinożarł) ﻿ Odpowiedź Moi drodzy, żałuję ale na jedno z pytań nie mogę odpowiedzieć, zapewne domyślacie się, o które chodzi. W dniu premiery wszystko będzie jasne ale proponuję męczyć Marcina O. ( wybacz szefie ) o kwestie Reksia w Cos2 . Możliwe, że testerzy co nieco zdradzą na ten temat. 1. Planujemy premierę na grudzień, chcielibyśmy aby gra dotarła do was przed świętami. Czy to się nam uda? Zobaczymy, trzymajcie kciuki. 2. Kwestia dema jest problematyczna i zastanawiamy się co z tym fantem zrobić. Dlaczego problematyczna? Jak wiecie gra składa się z czterech epizodów, które wydane będą oddzielnie. Do każdego epizodu oddzielne demo? Nie bardzo nam to odpowiada. Czas pokaże, teraz koncentrujemy się na podstawowej grze. 3. 4. Model sprzedaży w google play. Obawiam się, że gra darmowa raczej nie będzie 2013 8 stycznia 2013 Wiadomosc od Babci Reksia Hej, Bardzo Was przepraszamy, ze musieliscie tyle czekac, ale mamy obecnie rece pelne roboty. Prosimy, by wszystkie osoby, ktore sa zainteresowane testowaniem City of Secrets 2 napisaly maila do: filip.cholewczynskiataidemmedia.pl. Filip przekaze Wam szczegoly testowania gry i ewentualne platformy, na ktorych bedzie mozliwe testowanie :) Pozdrawiamy! 18 stycznia Dwie wiadomości od Aidem Media Cześć wszystkim! Zapraszamy do wątku z konkursami. Znajdziecie tam okazję do wygrania gadżetów związanych z City of Secrets 2! Nie zapomnijcie również, by polubić i być aktywnym na naszej nowej stronie facebookowej: http://www.facebook.com/aidemmediapl (dla najbardziej aktywnych użytkowników również mamy nagrody-niespodzianki :) ). Pozdrawiamy! Druga: Hej! Dziękujemy Wam za wspieranie nas i cierpliwość w oczekiwaniu na City of Secrets 2. Apropos tego - mamy dla Was bardzo ciekawy konkurs. Nie wiem, czy już wiecie, ale otworzyliśmy nową, polską stronę facebookową Aidem Media dostępną pod adresem: http://www.facebook.com/aidemmediapl Zapraszamy Was do jej polubienia i pisania jak największej liczby komentarzy. Osoby wyjątkowo aktywne mogą liczyć na wyjątkowe nagrody od nas śę A jeżeli chodzi o konkurs to zagrajcie w ulubione tytuły od Aidem Media i napiszcie ich recenzje. Na początku lutego wystartujemy bowiem z konkursem, w którym do wygrania będą unikalne i wyjątkowe gadżety związane z City of Secrets 2! Nie zapomnijcie wspomnieć o naszym profilu facebookowym swoim znajomym. Udostępniajcie, dzielcie się i bądźcie aktywni! śę 2 Marca 2013 .Zwiastun MS2. Premiera i po premierze 20 kwietnia Premiera 1. epizodu MS2 na IOs-y. Kilka informacji: Kilka odpowiedzi i informacji. 1. Demo - nie ma i nie będzie. 2. Android - około tygodnia. 3. Mac - około tygodnia - gra czeka na review. 4. Windows - 2-4 tygodnie. Tylko wersja download. Polska wersja - tylko napisy dodamy przy następnym updacie. Epizod 2 - 4-6 tygodni. 21 kwietnia Aidem udostępniło Gamepley z wersji końcowej gry. A użytkownik Autor8 zadał sobie trud przetłumaczenia jego treści: Ramon: Kret Kretes! Co tam słychać? Kretes: Całkiem dobrze, nie narzekam. ********************* Kretes: Och, widzi ktoś tu cytrynę? ************************* Kretes: Znalazłem! Całkiem sam! Bez żadnej wskazówki lub pomocy z zewnątrz! ************************************** Kretes: Żaden śmieszny komentarz o krysztale nie przychodzi mi do głowy.... *************************************** Kretes: Widziałaś tego, który zrobił ten bałagan? Lucinda: Jak nie mogłam? Siedzę tu cały czas. Jesteś niemądry, czy co? Kretes: Udam, że tego nie słyszałem. Kto to zrobił? ********************************** Kretes: Mroczny lordzie, jeśli sprzedaż mi rybę, będę bardzo szczęśliwy. "Mroczny Ctuluhulu": Zobaczymy. Kretes: Bo ja chciałbym kupić węgorza. Takiego prądnego(?), to znaczy elektrycznego. "Mroczny Ctuluhulu": Węgorza? ABY OLŚNIĆ NIELOJALNYCH PIORUNEM ZEMSTY?(piorun!) Oh, ups... ******************************************* Kretes: Czas na mnie! Teraz ja tu rządze! Komandor Kret Kretes(czyżby Kretes miał zostać władcom?) ****************************** "Mroczny Ctuluhulu": Niech zgadnę...(piorun!) Oh, przepraszam. Nie władam tym. Kretes: Nie szkodzi. Zaczynam to lubić. thumb|left|280px|Zwiastun Ten sam Autor8 zauważył, że na stronie Aidem zaszyły zmiany. A konkretnie w OPISIE CoS2. Dodano tam nowe screen-y. Były w większości znane, ale teraz były to ostateczne wersje: thumb|200px|Nowe Screeny Przetłumaczona wersja z sklepu App Świętując premierę Miasto Sekretów 2: Episode 1, można odebrać tą nową przygodę w szalonej cenie wprowadzającej 99 centów! (Normalna cena będzie 4,99 dolarów). A ponieważ jesteśmy hojny, wszystkie inne nasze gry są również w sprzedaży na krótki czas! City of Secrets 2: Episode 1 to sequel do oryginalnej gry, ceniona na całym świecie przez graczy i recenzentów, gry, które z powodzeniem odświeżony klasyczny gatunek gra przygodowa, przenoszenia go do urządzeń z ekranem dotykowym. Proste, intuicyjne sterowanie, przeznaczone dla urządzeń z ekranem dotykowym. Starannie zaprojektowana, ręcznie rysowane tła. Wszystkie linie dialogowe wyraził. Dwa trudność ustawienia, zarówno dla doświadczonych graczy i początkujący. Ambitna przygodowa wzbogacona logicznych wyzwań. Zazwyczaj ukrywa niebezpieczny i niebezpieczna przygoda za początek zupełnie niewinny. Początek, że nie wspomina nic na temat olbrzymiego robaka, niebezpiecznych przepisy kulinarne, zwykłych ludzi walczących z systemem ucisku, pracownicy buntują i związków zawodowych. Ani nie wspominając dziwny sprzedawca, że rezygnuje z kariery ciemnym boga, aby rozpocząć własną działalność stoiska rybnego. Niewinny początek nic nie mówi, że może być połączony z takich słów, jak niebezpieczeństwo, kłopoty lub zagrożenie. To jest po prostu sposób, w tych wszystkich przygodach, wydaje się, że nie mają nic lepszego do roboty, niż tylko czynią człowieka ... zwierząta ... kreta ... życie nieprzyjemne. Kret Kretes, nie tak jasny i przyjemny bohater, ale bohater jednak, będzie miał wątpliwą okazję odkryć, jaki los ma dla niego. Pewnej nocy, bliżej rano niż wieczorem, Kretes został brutalnie obudzony przez przerażające odgłosy. Strach dokręcone to icy przyczepność na sercu Kretesa "i właśnie wtedy, gdy nasz bohater miał wykonać taktyczne wycofanie tajemnica rozwiązał się sam - z przerażającej serii dźwięków, naszego bohatera najbardziej imponujące mięśnie domagał przekąskę nocy. Niestety, problem z gier przygodowych jest to, że nic nie jest nigdy łatwe w nich. Lodówka jest pusta, projektant nie narysować spiżarnię i pisarz miał już pomysł, jak utrudnić życie bohatera. Teraz to niewinny początek, jeśli kiedykolwiek widziałem. A wiesz, co jest zwykle do czynienia z tych niewinnych początków. Ta gra nie był testowany na zwierzętach. Nie lubią tego i odszedły. Ta gra była testowana na testerach. Nikt nie zapytał ich, czy chcą to zrobić i nie mogli uciec. City of Secrets 2 został podzielony na 4 ściśle powiązanych epizodów. Kolejne odcinki już wkrótce! Przynajmniej ... mamy nadzieję, że tak... Tłumacz: Google Tłumacz. Linki zewnętrzne Szczegóły na Forum Przygód Reksia Angielska strona Aidem Media: http://aidemmedia.com/ Polska strona Aidem Media http://aidemmedia.pl/ Facebook angielski AIdem Media: http://www.facebook.com/aidemmediaentertainment Polski facebook Aidem Media: http://www.facebook.com/aidemmediapl?fref=ts Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:RIMS 2 Kategoria:Druga Seria Przygód Reksia